<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom of Entropy by galactacium (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782152">Kingdom of Entropy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/galactacium'>galactacium (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Reader-Insert, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wingman Wilbur Soot, im funny sometimes, poc reader implied but not directly stated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/galactacium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Technoblade requesting your kingdom's aid provokes the most outlandish force on your life you could have ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Technoblade | Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kingdom of Entropy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ordinarily, rulers traveled in large parties, not for purposes of offense or theatrics, but for protection. Lord Technoblade did not travel with many. On every journey, the ruler's right-hand man William- known to himself as Wilbur- would travel with him, but on this occasion, he'd elected to bring along his favorite swordsmen, Thomas, and Toby, the entire party bearing hoglin masks. Normally, for their own protection, the two remained at home, but this time Technoblade felt that there was less danger outside the walls than within. Witches had begun to appear more and more within their kingdom, splashing his citizens with their slowness potions before hitting them with their poisonous concoctions, killing the innocent. The armorless were normally protected from the few witches that would appear by guards in diamond armor that had been enchanted by the singular coven residing there. However, since not every guard had such armor, they were quickly outnumbered, meaning that lord Technoblade was forced to put in effect a curfew, meaning the city normally active by night would go, quietly panicked for the first night, screaming in terror for the rest, into their homes as the sunset. Some of them refused to leave their homes but for bits of time at noon, meaning several shops and stalls would remain closed for the majority of the day. The kingdom, known only for their midnight festivities and ceremonies, had become one ridiculed for their fear of the ditches due to their lack of mages or even basic potion knowledge. Technoblade, after nearly two weeks of prompting by Wilbur, was forced to search for help. The neighboring kingdom of Étoile, ruled by your father, was his only hope. You didn't rely on brute strength and quick thinking as they did, though not being incapable of it either. Your main skill was magic. You had mages of all kinds- those of potions and war, psychedelics and fulfillment, masters of the elements, and even those seeking godliness and glory by attempting to "cure" mortality. As far as he knew, the most skilled magic user was King Orion and he would be there to ask for his assistance. Unbeknownst to him, the king's middle child, yourself, had overtaken him in skill and he was about to unintentionally crash your party to officially receive the said title.</p><p>Upon entering the gates, the royal party was met by a kingdom that had somehow grand since their lord's childhood visit. They were greeted by a mage that offered to stable and feed their horses while they took care of things. There was a crowd watching the interaction, curious about the foreigners. They were about to decline the offer when the crowd was parted by a man with fluffy black hair dressed a little more formally than the others if that was even possible. The man's appearance prompted Technoblade to speak with him. He hopped off of his tall black horse to be closer to level with the other.</p><p>"Where is King Orion?" he asked him after greeting him with a nod.</p><p>"Our king is here. There is a festival tonight, what business could you possibly have here?" ah. They had interrupted something.</p><p>Technoblade scanned the crowd "I come only on urgent business. I am lord Technoblade of rehausser, our kingdoms current leader, and I must speak with King Orion."</p><p>The black-haired man only nodded, gesturing for them to leave their horses in the stables and follow him.</p><p>there they were. Technoblade, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were heading through the crowds of Étoile's people, led by someone who seemed to have authority with the way that he split the crowd. They were led up to King Orion, who was standing beside three indistinguishable figures dressed in clothing as simple as the king's own, a stark, strange contrast from the kingdoms commoners.</p><p>"Ah, King Technoblade!" King Orion called, dipping quickly in a short bow to the other ruler and alerting those beside him of the newcomers' presence.</p><p>When the three whipped around, Tommy was the first to note the identical mischievous grins that slid onto the young twins' faces upon seeing them, while Wilbur was having a staring match with the slightly older-looking girl.</p><p>"Not quite king yet, my coronation had to be rescheduled." Technoblade corrected the older man, bowing deeper than Orion had.</p><p>Just like that, a shadow drifted across King Orion's face "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere."</p><p>Immediately, the bunch began walking up to the castle of Étoile being led by the king, the swordsman (?), and the three that Technoblade recognized as three-fourths of Orion's heirs, over into the fairly sized, cozy room that Orion had made for occasions like this.</p><p>"What's happened in Rehausser, dear boy?" King Orion asked once leading them into the room</p><p>"Witches. They're killing us at such a high rate that our only three mages have been sent underground- we need your help, we have no one as skilled as you in our kingdom." Technoblade explained as everyone else took their seats around the oddly-shaped table.</p><p>"Son, There is no kingdom I would rather help, but I am no longer considered the most skilled mage." King Orion replied, sending a ripple of shock across the visiting faces.</p><p>"If not you, then who?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>As if by magic (or maybe literally by such), you pushed open the door to the room perfectly in time.</p><p>"I'm sure you remember my second born?" your father gestured to you.</p><p>"Of course, hello again." Technoblade bowed to you. You nodded to Technoblade, sparing him a glance before focusing on your father.</p><p>As you were greeting him, Tommy and Tubbo exchanged looks of bewilderment that you'd just basically ignored the lord standing in your palace. They looked to Technoblade, who only joined everyone in sitting down while Wilbur chuckled silently- much to the amusement of your siblings.</p><p>"You remember Technoblade, correct?"</p><p>"Yes, Father." to Tommy's shock, you actually smiled at his lord this time, giving him a wave that consisted of you raising your hand and wiggling your fingers- a gesture that would seem rude coming from most but just came across as friendly from you. "Technoblade, they are the most powerful mage now. We were out planning <em>their</em> party."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome to the fic im writing on a random burst of inspiration, ch. 2 is already in the works lolol, kithes (: &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>